


In the Shade

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://starsandsea.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://starsandsea.livejournal.com/"><b>starsandsea</b></a>. The prompt was <i>lampshade</i>. (oh ya, seriously.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the Shade

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://starsandsea.livejournal.com/profile)[**starsandsea**](http://starsandsea.livejournal.com/). The prompt was _lampshade_. (oh ya, seriously.)

Clark picked up the remains of the broken lamp that now lay on the floor, courtesy of Krypto's latest attempt to show Ace that the ability to fly clearly made him the superior dog.

Silly dogs!

Bruce was going to want to kill him, Clark knew. He should have listened when Bruce had told him that having Krypto around - _in_ the Manor - was a bad idea, and that they should let the dogs play _outside_ instead. But Cark had insisted - it was windy and cold outside, never mind the fact that Krypto couldn't feel the difference - and Bruce had done what Bruce always did when Clark got that annoyingly adorable pleading look: he'd given in.

...and Clark knew that, this time, it was going to come back and bite him in the ass - literally and figuratively.

Sighing, he went off to throw the pieces of expensive porcelain away, then came back and picked up the lampshade before giving both pets a stern chiding - and undoubtedly failing. He quickly disappeared into the hall, hoping he wouldn't run into Bruce before having had a chance to _hide the evidence_ , so to speak.

Of course, his stroke of bad luck wasn't about to end so soon, and Clark had barely taken a few steps in the direction of the nearest closet when he found himself face to face with Bruce. Eyes wide in surprise, Clark tried to hide the lampshade behind his back.

"What'd you have there, Clark?" Bruce asked, having noticed the far from inconspicuous movement. He moved to get a better view of the badly hidden object. "A lampshade?" He chuckled.

Clark shrugged. "You got me. I was planning on getting really drunk at the party later and wearing it as a hat while I danced on the coffee table," he deadpanned. "I expect that's what people usually do with them when you throw a party around here?"

Bruce fought the urge to glare. Fine... so parties at Wayne Manor sometimes got out of hand, but that wasn't exactly his fault, and it was all part of the act - Clark _knew_ that. Instead if pointing that out, Bruce opted for a different tactic. Both could play that game, after all.

With a wicked little smile, Bruce asked, "Will you be stripping, too? Nothing says Happy New Year better than a striptease, after all."

"You have a very dirty mind, mister Wayne," Clark answered, without missing a beat. "I like that..."

"Does that mean you'll strip for me at midnight?"

"Does that mean you'll be _around_ at midnight?" Clark challenged.

"I never miss a good show," Bruce told him, an eyebrow raised. "And you'd better make it _real_ good! You owe me for that lamp your dog broke..."

> End.  



End file.
